


Written in the Stars

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Reeve forces Vincent out on a date, festival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: It was dark out, a clear night in Kalm. It was festival time, a night to celebrate the god Leviathan, who controlled the seas. Reeve knew Vincent stayed in this town because it was quiet, because he could lay low, but tonight, he would drag him out of his quiet little space and into the heart of the town where people were celebrating. He’d asked the concierge at the hotel to deliver a message. He just had to wait.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some cute Reevince fluff.

It was dark out, a clear night in Kalm. It was festival time, a night to celebrate the god Leviathan, who controlled the seas. Reeve knew Vincent stayed in this town because it was quiet, because he could lay low, but tonight, he would drag him out of his quiet little space and into the heart of the town where people were celebrating. He’d asked the concierge at the hotel to deliver a message. He just had to wait.

As he stood there against the river, he paid for a pair of small lanterns from a girl with a shock of pink hair beneath a jaunty hat. She was smiling and telling him all about the lanterns and what they meant, that Leviathan would see them drift out from the river where it joined to the sea, like lighting the night up from within.

Reeve knew Vincent would come. He always came when Reeve called, no matter what. About thirty minutes went by. Reeve had been watching the townspeople light the lanterns and set them off in the river. He saw couples join hands, kiss under the stars, under the full moon which shone brightly over the sleepy town. People danced, the women wearing bodices and long twirling skirts, the men fluffy shirts with flowing sleeves and tights.

It had been a while since Reeve had come here. Usually he opted to call Vincent to Edge, finding some excuse. He’d never specifically come to Kalm before, sought Vincent out in exactly this way, but there was a first time for everything.

As Reeve looked at his watch, he heard steps approaching, the telltale sound of sabatons against cobblestones. His heart clenched. He had come after all, just like he knew he would.

“Thought you’d stand me up after all,” Reeve said, handing Vincent a lantern. 

“Didn’t know you cared about this display,” Vincent said, taking the lantern.

“I care very deeply for tradition, thank you very much,” Reeve said, smiling wolfishly.

“Didn’t know you took much stock in the gods,” Vincent continued.

“Never hurts,” Reeve said.

“Also wonder why I’m here,” Vincent said, raising one delicate black brow.

“Because I called you here,” Reeve said. “You always come when I call.”

“Rethinking that now,” Vincent said dryly.

“Oh, Vincent, don’t be coy. You will always come when I call you. You pretend to be aloof, to only do what you want, but it matters to you what _I _want.”

“You usually have an assignment. No assignments today?”

“Just to have fun with me under the stars,” Reeve said, scuffing his black shoes against the cobblestones. Vincent tilted his head. “I brought paper to make little Leviathans to set on the river, too,” Reeve added.

“Is this a date, Reeve?” Vincent asked, his face a perfect mask of confusion.

“Why yes,” Reeve grinned. “Glad you figured that one out. I bet you haven’t been on a date in ages.”

“No,” Vincent said, the jibe clearly going over his head. “Why me?”

“Because you’re mine, silly,” Reeve said matter-of-factly. He expected Vincent to balk at the idea of a date with a foolhardy engineer-turned-Commissioner but the raven-haired man only stared at Reeve blankly.

“Okay,” is all he said. Reeve smiled. The fact that he conceded made that smile so wide it almost split his face. He lit the lanterns and stood close to Vincent, explaining the tradition to him excitedly. He pointed out the dancers, swayed against the slightly taller man. Vincent looked vaguely uncomfortable, clearly not in his element. At least it was dark, and when Reeve brushed his fingers against his he didn’t flinch.

Reeve set his lantern on the river, instructed Vincent to do the same. He brushed against Vincent, then took out the elaborately decorated Wutain papers he’d bought for this evening expressly. He handed one to Vincent and began to instruct him how to make a passable Leviathan origami. He’d learned many years ago how to make paper cranes. He used to make them with his eyes mostly closed. He’d made a thousand for his first girlfriend in school, which, he had to say now, had been excessive. He swore he’d never make one again after she’d dumped him that day to go out with someone more “exciting” as she put it. Besides, Reeve had learned after that that he didn’t much like girls. He had a crush on his professor, after all, who was a tall man with long dark hair and sharp eyes. Reeve never examined it, but he knew he had a type and Vincent filled it rather nicely.

Vincent looked rather beautiful in the moon light. He told him as such. He wanted not to say it, but it tumbled from his mouth unbidden. He always feared scaring him off. He covered it up in instructions how to make the little paper Leviathan. It wasn’t much more difficult than a paper crane, but after watching Vincent struggle with it—he hadn’t considered that the gauntlet would make it cumbersome, he leaned in close and finished it for him. He set both on the water’s surface and leaned in for a quick kiss. Vincent endured it, but his eyes darted around. When no one seemed to care at all, he leaned forward to return the kiss, a quick peck of his mouth. Reeve smiled, his eyes lighting up from within.


End file.
